


Baby It's cold outside

by Saltypigeons



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Background Harrison/Neil, But I hope you enjoy it!, But sort of?, F/F, I guess., M/M, Pining boys!, References to Shakespeare, School Dance AU, Slight Angst?, a bunch of fluff, background nikki/nerris, dadvid!, fluff!, not really - Freeform, probably super ooc, shakespeare quotes, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypigeons/pseuds/Saltypigeons
Summary: The winter formal was one of the most anticipated events of their second semester, yet two pining boys just can't seem to gain enough confidence to ask each other.Sorry the summary is super horrible! The actual fic is (hopefully) better.





	Baby It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! Jfc I spent so much time on this. This fic is a trainwreck, but hopefully, you all like it. 
> 
> Warnings: Strong language.

The cafeteria was exploding with a myriad of voices talking about so so many things, the most popular topic of which, being the upcoming Winter Formal. It was nearly enough to drive Max insane.

He could hear Nikki and Neil arguing about something that had happened in their science class. Max wasn't listening though, nor did he care.

The thing that did end up catching his attention, however, was a certain Dark haired boy sitting halfway across the room. And obviously, with this beautiful distraction, he hadn't noticed that he had been asked a question. At least not until there were two slender hands snapping themselves in front of his face.

"What the fuck do you want Neil?" Max snapped, pushing the two hands out of his face.

"We asked you a question, geez. Hey, are you okay? you seem more out of it than usual." Neil asked curiously, Max could see out of the corner of his eye that Nikki was watching him as well.

"Peachy." Was all he spoke, they weren't so easily fooled.

"What's gnawing on your brain dude, you can tell us, we're listening." The other boy pushed.

"I said I'm f-," he was cut off by a loud gasp coming from his left. He looked over and saw Nikki with wide eyes, looking between him and Preston, grinning wildly.

"Oh my god! You have a crush on Preston!" The girl practically screamed, pointing her index finger at him, and poking his side rhythmically.

"What the hell are you on about Nikki, and stop poking me, it's annoying," Max said harshly, squinting his eyes at her. At this point, Neils' eyes were as big as golf balls when he turned to look over at Preston's table.

"Oh my god, its so obvious now that you mention it…" The others sentence trailed off as he looked back at Max.

"I have no idea what the both of you are talking about!" Max whisper yelled he could feel his cheeks rising in heat.

"Aw, you're blushing! My hypothesis must be right!" Nikki squealed in delight, her eyes bright, probably already thinking up ways to mess with him.

"Shut up fuckface." He mumbled, burying his face in his jacket, looking up, back towards that boy just a few tables down. Preston's hands waving around wildly as he spoke with Nerris and Harrison.

"Wow, you really must like Preston to be looking at him like that," Neil said, clearly astounded that good old cynical Max had a crush on one of the most preppy people he'd ever met. Max flushed a deeper red and swivelled his head when he heard Nikki gasp for the second time that morning.

"Oh my god, Neil! We should try setting them up!" She shrieked, standing abruptly and slamming her hands on the table, worst of all when Max looked back at the other boy, Neil actually seemed to be thinking this through.

"You can't be fucking serious!? How can you actually be considering this!?" Max yelled, appalled that the smartest person he knew was actually listening to the girl he constantly fought with.

"Well I mean, why not? You obviously like him." Neil said, looking back over to Max.

"Why not!? What do you mean why not!? He could reject me or worse! I would rather not take any chances with this, asshole!" He screeched, feeling his eye twitch as he voiced his frustration.

"Max…" Nikki said softly, reaching out and touching his arm, "You know we'd never let you get hurt like that right?"

Neil poked his side, a small smile playing his lips.

"Cmon Max, let us help you."

He was lucky to have friends like Nikki and Neil, they were always there to help him, and he wouldn't trade them for the world. Not that he'd ever admit that to anybody of course.

He smiled, "Fine, but if you fuck this up for me, I'm disowning you as friends."

Nikki and Neil grinned at each other.

"You can count on us chief!" The girl yelled, saluting. Max sighed, he could tell this was going to be a long ride.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preston was hopeless. He knew it, his friends knew it, even simple bystanders who had overheard him knew it. But you can't blame him really, it wasn't his fault that his longtime crush had gotten more attractive, (even he had only grown just a few inches.) And of course, it didn't help that his friends would always tease him about it either.

"Hey Romeo, stop staring or your dear Mercutio's gonna notice," Harrison said, poking his arm with a sly smile. Preston swatted him away, rolling his eyes as he did.

"You're certainly one to talk, what was that in science, huh?" Preston replied a smirk curling onto his lips.

"Listen, kay, it's not my fault I almost killed everyone by adding the wrong chemical component." The magician in training explained, blushing profusely.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Nerris asked, joining in on the fun.

"Well, because um… Wait, what about you, Nerris! I saw how you kept looking at Nikki in history!" Harrison defended weakly, trying desperately to pin the embarrassment on someone else.

"Hey, don't you try turning this on me! this was originally a conversation about Preston, wasn't it?" The shortest of the three said, deflecting the subject, and bringing them back to the before topic.

Harrison thought for a moment and mumbled an Oh yeah, returning back to his food, but quickly his enthusiasm was back, as he gasped loudly.

"Preston! You should ask him to the dance!" The boy exclaimed excitedly. Preston was sure his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"W-what!? No, no, no, Harrison, why the hell would I do that!?" He hollered, shaking his head wildly, his hair falling out of the small ponytail he had it in, arms waving around making him look like a madman.

"Holy shit, yeah! You two would be amazing together!" Nerris exclaimed agreeing with Harrison, and clearly ignoring Prestons statement.

"Oh my god, do you two buffoons ever listen to a word I say? Do you know how disastrous that could end up turning out to be if Id actually ask him? He could react in so many different ways! Or worst of all, he could completely ignore me!" Preston fretted, hed stopped waving his arms and was now picking at the loose ends of his sleeve.

"First of all, I take offense to being called a buffoon, and second, that's totally not gonna happen," Nerris stated, setting the fork she was using to eat her food with, down.

"Yeah? Why not?" She seemed genuinely baffled by the question.

"Because we're going to be helping you of course. We wouldn't let you go pining after a boy you had no chance with, right Harrison?" She stated simply, looking over at the taller boy on her left.

"Oh yeah, no, we'd never let that happen, I'm actually kind of offended you had to ask." The other answered with complete honesty.

Preston considered their words for a few moments knew he had to be careful, if he made the wrong decision, this whole plan, (though not much of a plan at all), could go to shit in a heartbeat.

"… You really think I have a chance?" He whispered, looking down at his fiddling hands, his friends faces softened.

"Yeah dude, you know we wouldn't be telling you to do this if we didn't." The other boy said, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort.

"Fine, I'll ask him, or… Try to at least. On one condition." Preston looked up at the two in front of him midway through his sentence, they exchanged glances.

"And that would be…?" Nerris prompted. The dark brown haired boy sighed,

"That you help me."

He saw Harrison grin.

"Fuck yeah man, we'd love to help!" He replied, the smile he had just witnessed curl onto his face, looked as if he had gotten some of the best news in his life. Nerris nodded enthusiastically, the gleam in her eyes dangerously bright.

Preston sighed again and smiled softly. God this was going to be exhausting he could only hope that everything would turn out okay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung a good ten minutes ago, David said he wouldn't be able to pick him up that day, so he had to walk home.

And of course, Preston was walking beside him.

The fact they live just a few blocks away from each other was both a blessing and a curse.

Speaking of Preston, the taller boy was raving about the newest production the drama department was putting on, apparently, Beauty and the Beast was very popular option this year.

"-What about you Maxwell, is there anything you're excited about, this merry season?" He heard Preston ask, done with his rant. He knew how much he hated it when people used his full name, but the smaller boy brushed it off, instead searching for an answer to the others question.

"I, uh, guess I'm sort of impatient for the new Harper Vegas novel coming out," Max answered mumbling a bit at the end, looking down at his feet.

"You like Harper Vegas!?" The taller boy sounded shocked.

"Yeah…" He trailed off. ' _This was it_ ' he thought ' _this was going to be the end of his fleeting relationship with the theater boy. He was going to make fun of him, or laugh in his face, saying he's childish or-'_

"I love those books!"

_'Oh?'_

Max's head shot up so fast, he thought he'd gotten whiplash.

"You do?!"

"Yes! They're all so well written and the characters are so well fleshed out! The last time I read one of those books I thought I was going to die from the suspense! The world the authors created is just so intricate, and all the amazing plot twist and the impossible blurring or good and bad! It really should be practically a crime to hate those books! And of cour- Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" The other asked after his spout off, he looked past the trees, embarrassed.

Max was so stunned that his crush actually like his favorite book series, that his mind took a few seconds to catch up.

"W-what? No! I definitely agree with you on more than half that stuff!" He said. Preston looked back over to the smaller boy, delightfully surprised, and grinning from ear to ear.

It made Max's heart do flip-flops in his chest, and his cheeks turn an endearingly red color. He'd give anything to see that look on his face every day of his living life. Max stopped in his tracks, suddenly the thought of asking Preston to the dance wasn't so horrifying, he felt his cheeks turn what should have been a nonexistent shade of maroon.

"Uh, hey, Preston?" He asked looking down at his feet. The other just noticed Max wasn't following him, and turned around to look at the other boy, curiously.

"Yes, Maxwell?"

"Do you want to, um…" He trailed off for the second time in their conversation.

"Are you okay, you look a bit sick there?" Preston asked worried, about the other boy's health.

The fear of confrontation hit him in one giant wave as he spotted how close he was to his house, the thought of surrender the most pleasing thing he could think up.

"Uhm, uh, n-nevermind! Oh look, here's my stop! Well bye, Preston!" Max practically screeched walking backwards as fast as he could, before turning and speed walking to his driveway.

"O-oh, goodbye to you too Maxwell." Prestons smile was strained as he watched the other leave.

Max saw the disappointed look he had painted on his face as the taller boy walked on.

_'Goddammit.'_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slammed behind him as Max walked into his room, setting his backpack on his desk, almost knocking over his pencil holder in the process. He had greeted David on his way in, but he could tell by the way his adoptive fathers face turned, he knew something was wrong, no doubt he'd want to talk about it later.

After taking his coat off and hanging it off the hook on his closet door, Max stood there contemplating his conversation with Preston.

"Uuaaaagh." He could think of so many ways that could've gone better. At least he didn't get the chance to reject me, he thought.

There was a soft rapping on his door then. Of course he'd want to come by as soon as possible.

"Hey there kiddo, are you alright? You seemed upset when you came in." The redhead asked, brow furrowed in concern. Max was right about him being worried.

"Fine." The boy said curtly, that only made other more upset.

"You know you can talk to me, right Max?" David asked, reaching out his arm, nearly brushing the teens shoulder.

"… I know." Max answered, crossing his arms, and looking down.

A small smile appeared on David's lips as he retracted his arm, stepping back to leave.

"Okay then."

Max turned his head a bit to see the man retreat outside his door, his footsteps echoing in the quiet hallway. There was a gnawing feeling in Max's gut, like he was about to throw up all the words that had been running rampant in his mind all day. The gnawing turned to itching, that then turned to a feeling of urgency, he had to tell David. It felt wrong not to tell him this, even if he had kept a spectacular amount of secrets before, this wasn't one that Max felt the need to keep.

He whirled around, his hand involuntarily reaching out.

"Wait, David." The man paused looking back. He felt his eyes widen just a bit, worms writhing around in his stomach, causing him to rethink all his choices.

"Yeah, Max?" His foster parent stepped into his room again, Is there something wrong.

"Um, I think so, at least… Yeah..." Max answered, stepping back, falling onto the edge of his bed. The small smile David wore, turned knowing as he sat down next to Max.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"I… Maybe? I'm not exactly sure, I mean it's not like I don't want to tell you… I'm just…" He answered nervously, hands fiddling in his lap.

The older mans face softened, this time gaining enough composure to put a reassuring hand on his foster sons shoulder.

"You can tell me, Max, I'm not going to be upset." The boy blinked a few times, just about ten seconds passed by as he thought.

"Well, there's um… There's a person who has, become very… Notable in my life, recently… A boy."

They both sat there in silence as the seconds ticked on, Max swore he'd go insane if he didn't get some kind of response. He was practically tearing his fingers off at that point, desperately looking anywhere other than his former camp counselor. But then he heard a small chuckle, and Max's head nearly dislocated itself from his neck, trying to get a look at the older man.

"By notable, you mean you have a crush, right?" Max nodded his head just a bit squinting his eyes at what the man was getting at, feeling a blush creep itself onto his cheeks.

"That's good! That's normal Max! That is so amazing for you, I thought you were having a tough time at school, but that's… I'm so happy for you. You deserve this Max." David exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear

"I deserve this crushing feeling of adoration and devotion, gee thanks, David," Max remarked sarcasm leaking from his tone. The older man cocked his head, a knowing look on his face at the boys choice of words.

"You know what I mean. Can I ask what you like about him?"

"I…" He stopped for a moment. "Like the way he smiles, and his stupid, pretty hair. And how passionate he is about things. He puts so much… Effort, into his interests." The young boy didn't realise he'd started smiling.

"I like how his eyes light up when talking up things he loves. And how he laughs when he hears a bad joke. I just…" Max paused pondering his words,

"I Really fucking like him."

David didn't reprimand the boy for swearing, instead, all he did was take the young boy in his arms and say,

"I think that's love kid."

Max paused for a moment before bringing his hands up to hug his adoptive father.

"I think so too… Thank you, David. For not getting mad or anything." The man smiled.

"Of course Max, and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I hope it all works out for you."

There was no vocal answer, there didn't need to be, all Max did was hug the older man tighter, eyes tearing up just a bit as he buried his head in David's shoulder. He didn't let go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The auditorium was abuzz with nerves and excitement for two reasons, they were in the middle of tryouts for the upcoming summer musical, and, of course, the Winter formal which the student committee was setting up for. Friends were gossiping about who they were taking to the dance, people were on the stage both setting up decorations and acting out their scripted tryout papers, but the thing that caught Prestons attention was the blue-eyed boy who had just walked in.

He could vaguely make out the shape of Nikki and Neil peaking their heads through the open door, watching them.

"Is that Max?" He heard Harrison ask from beside him, abandoning the snowflake decorations he'd been hanging up. "What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea…" Preston trailed off, watching as someone poked the black haired teens back, most likely asking what he was doing there, before he could get in any trouble though, Harrison pushed Preston forward a bit, enough for him to get the message.

He walked over, making up an excuse to get the girl to leave them and resume setting up.

He turned back to the boy.

"Greetings Maxwell, whatever would give me the pleasure of seeing you here today?" He inquired, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning Preston, whatever would give me the pleasure of getting you to stop using my full name?" The boy quipped back, caught off guard, but there was a smirk on his face nonetheless.

Preston raised his eyebrows, pretending to mull over an answer, before grinning.

"Absolutely nothing." The shorter boy sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Fine, anyway I'm looking for someone, you mind helping me find them?" Max asked, crossing his arms and cocking his head just a bit.

"Sure, although you are going to have to give me a name," Preston swore he saw the other boys face flush.

"I'm loo-" He was cut off by the same girl from earlier shouting obscenities as half the decorations she had just hung up fell off their respective hangers and landed in piles around and on top of the two boys.

"Dammit, Jennifer!" The taller boy hollered, glaring at the girl on the ladder. "You're supposed to use the cords to hang the heavier objects, not those flimsy hooks!" Preston had barely finished yelling when he heard howling laughing coming from his right.

"Y- you look so stupid!" Max tittered, face scrunched in a gleeful manner, his hand half covering his mouth as he laughed heartily.

He looked down at himself, and confirmed that he did, in fact, look ridiculous. There were two snowflake cutouts hanging themselves off his arms, his clothing, arms, and he assumed his hair as well, was coated in the glitter from them, making him look as what he could only imagine to be a fairy who had showered in frog spit.

But then Preston saw Max and he almost choked on his own laughter.

"Your not too tidy your self there, Maxwell." He giggled pointing at the boy in front of him. The other looked down a deep red found itself a home on his cheeks, laughing even more.

"No, I guess not."

All the two were for the next few minutes was a dissolved pile of laughter on the floor, people watched them as if they were insane, some even joined in with nervous laughter of their own.

And though their laughter died down quickly after that, neither of them stopped grinning.

Preston loved it when Max smiled. He loved the way his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up. And how sometimes, if he'd heard a particularly good joke, he would throw his head back and laugh with his whole body. He loved seeing him genuinely happy, having a good time with his friends, not being pushed around by people who didn't love him. Preston loved Max.

Thank god his cheeks were still red from laughing so hard, or else his face would be the exact shade of a cranberry field.

He looked down at the decorations hanging themselves off his body and thought of an idea. An idea that would have made normal thinking Preston scream at the thought of it. But the Preston that was high off phenylethylamine and dopamine was completely open to the idea. He was also surprised hed remembered those words from his science class, but he brushed that off, instead thinking of ways to go about this.

"Say, Max?"

The boy looked up curiously at the sound of his nickname. Still smiling.

"Whats up Preston." The taller boy looked down at his hands, only now realising they were shaking. Clenching his fists, he looked back up at the confused boy. He tried standing just a bit taller, taking a deep shaky breath he looked the boy in the eyes.

"Do you want to-" **_RIIIIINNNGGG._**

That was the bell. The class was over.

The people around them began packing their belongings, getting ready for their next period.

Preston hadn't realised before that Max was standing just a bit taller as well, not until he saw the others back sink in as he looked towards the bell, glaring.

"Shit, if I'm late again I'm getting detention…" Max mumbled, looking clearly distraught.

Prestons big intake of confidence had suddenly depleted, looking over at the boy as he said that. Eyes wide in a panic he cried "Go go, I wouldn't want you being late because of me!"

The boy looked disappointed before nodding and mumbling thanks, he turned jogging back towards the double doors. Neil and Nikki following him out.

Preston turned back to his predicament with one thought flooding his mind.

He had fucked up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki and Neil exchanged glances as they followed Max towards their class.

"You okay Max?" Nikki asked concerned.

"I'm fine, let's just get to class before we're late, I don't feel like having detention with Mr Brenser again anytime soon." He answered, not even turning to look at them.

Neil sighed, turning to Nikki hopelessly, they walked on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was cold as Max and Preston walked through the woods together, looking for anything that might look the slightest bit picturesque.

The project they had been assigned was a relatively simple one- go outside, look for natural occurring things that appear, in their teachers own words, So vivid and thought-provoking, you can practically taste the earth. Take a picture.

Now, that would have been the easiest school assignment either of them have had since the fourth grade. The only thing stopping them from completing their effortless task, was the goddamn snow from the blizzard that had materialized out of literally nowhere.

Now they were trudging through two and a half feet of snow, trying not to freeze to death because their wackjob digital arts teacher wanted them to experience nature.

"This is fucking stupid," Max grumbled, stomping down the snow in front of him by skimming his boot along a homemade path.

Preston snickered beside him, his hands held out a bit on his sides to keep from falling.

"It needs to be done, we just need three photos then we can go back."

He heard Max mumble something that he didn't quite catch, but he assumed it was something about shoving an object up natures ass.

They ended up finding a log half suspended in the air by clinging to a tree, as well as a hare burrow, covered almost completely with snow.

"This is taking too long, let's just go, we'll probably find something on our way back anyw-AAUGHH!" Preston heard Max cry from behind him, turning quickly to see what fate had befallen the smaller boy.

"What ha- oh my god!" He covered his mouth, laughter muffled by his gloves. The scene before him playing as smoothly as a Shakespearean play.

Max was covered head to toe in a mountain of snow, standing still as a mannequin, clearly seething. He saw the culprit buried in the snow next to him, a plunged tree branch. It must have broken off as they were passing by.

The other boy looked as if he were about to blow a fuse, but before that could happen Preston was struck with an idea.

"Wait hold still!"

"What the hell are y-" Snap.

Preston had taken a photo of the snow fallen boy, smiling fondly at it before turning back to him, holding out a hand.

"Cmon, let's go get you a change of clothes, then we can figure something out for the last photo."

Max nodded, taking the boys hand, shaking the snow from his back.

Together they trudged back to Max's house, neither of them letting go of the others hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Preston got home that night he printed the assignment pictures, sliding them in his folder.

Not all of them though, he kept one very important picture, for himself.

After gently putting his work aside, he hefted himself out of his rolling chair, taking the leftover photo with him to the wall beside his desk.

The wall covered in nostalgic lights and ticket stubs from performances he'd been to. Where he kept his favorite pictures of Nerris and Harrison, where he hung memories of camp, and where he kept his best after performance pictures.

The newest addition to his wall, a picture of the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, now dubbed 'The Abominable Max'. The name, of course, coming straight from the horse's mouth.

A smile curled itself onto Prestons face as he observed the photo, remembering the events that had transpired earlier that day.

He loved Max, and there was no doubt in his mind about it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell signaling end of classes had only just rung, and yet the hallways were already swarmed with teachers and teenagers alike, trying desperately to exit the building.

Preston was packing his bag by his locker when Max first saw him, the boy's face wore a bitter expression.

"Hey Preston, you okay?" The shorter boy asked walking up next to him, apparently alarming the taller boy, considering the way he jumped when he'd hear Max's voice.

"Ah, Maxwell, apologies, I hadn't expected you sneaking up on me." He said, reaching up to touch his neck, a faint blush finding its way to his cheeks.

The shorter boy cocked his head a tad, confusion clear on his face.

Preston smiled upon seeing the puzzled look on his face. "Forget it, want to walk home with me?"

Max still looked a little confused, but nodded nonetheless, smiling a bit.

The hallways had cleared, leaving the two walking slowly through the abandoned school, talking about whatever came to mind.

When they passed the auditorium however, Preston took pause, looking into the room over his shoulder. Then turning to Max with a broad grin, he spoke softly, as if the rest of the world had vanished, and they were the only two left.

"Follow me."

The taller boy sprinted towards the door, disappearing behind it, laughing just a little bit.

Max followed cautiously, a smile playing on his lips. Preston stepped out onto the large stage, grinning like a maniac. He took a seat in the front row, eyes never leaving the boy in front of him.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Mercutio is the sun." The brunette yelled out into the imagined audience, switching the name, making the shorter boy raise his eyebrows.

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

The words clicked in Max's head as the balcony scene, from Romeo and Juliet.

He smirked, feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks as the boy performed in front of him, going through the scene, before it was his turn to speak.

"Ay me!" Max shouted out, standing abruptly, a hand flying to his forehead dramatically.

Preston looked startled for a moment a deep red forming on his own face, before continuing with a wobbly smile.

"He speaks. Oh, speak again bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, even if thee can be a bit crude."

The face the shorter boy made when he'd heard the end of the sentence was priceless in Prestons eyes.

"Why Romeo, I'm not so sure that's how the scene goes," Max said, cocking his head and stepping forwards, toward the stage.

The boy atop the platform grinned, leaning back on his heels.

"It may not be, but you cannot deny this truth! Just earlier you called someone a name so foul I dare not utter it." Preston replied energetically, a hand to his heart in mock earnest.

Max's footsteps echoed in the empty auditorium as he crossed the stage to the other boy.

"Oh, like you're any better, I've seen how you get during opening week." He stopped in front of the taller boy, his arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow. "Or are you going to tell me its all an act?"

At those words, Prestons face flushed for exactly two reasons:

1\. Max was completely right in the fact he gets particularly nasty when the time comes for everyone to act everything out perfectly.

And,

2\. The close proximity between him and the shorter boy.

The way the other's eyes looked, lit up by the stage lights made his heart feel like it'd jump right out of his chest. Up close he could see the faintest freckles dotting the boys' cheeks, making it look as if the stars had dropped out of the sky and onto the shorters face.

It made Prestons face heat up even more, losing his wits for a few seconds. And in those seconds he said something that really just couldn't be taken back.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

The look on Max's face was nothing less than shocked, as his mouth fell open just a little, his eyes widening.

"What?"

The question the other boy had posed was enough for Preston to regain his awareness. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had said. The arms at his sides raising slightly to wave off what he'd said, before thinking it was too late to retract his words.

He had come so far, it'd be a waste to go back now.

He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes he felt his face flush an impossible shade of maroon.

"Would you like to go with me to the dance, Max?"

There was a pregnant pause after the words had left his mouth, leaving Preston expecting the worst. Then,

"Yes."

His eyes nearly fell out of his head at the speed in which his eyes opened.

Really?! His vocal cords shook with disbelief. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he exhaled, more than a bit relieved.

"Yes!" The other looked more than stunned still, but there was no doubt he still held that told him the boy was lying.

The broad smile on the shorter boys face made him blush even more than he already was, which honestly should have been impossible.

But he grinned back nonetheless.

The other boy took his hands in his, smiling softly.

"My dear Romeo, it would be a great honor to accompany you to the dance."

The smile on Prestons face only grew at Max's words.

And, for once in a long time, everything was perfect. At least for the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Really rushed it at the end there, sorry. Its 1 AM and I'm really fucking tired so I don't really care anymore. 
> 
> Anyway, you can probably expect more Camp Camp fics from me soon, given season 3 is coming out soon and such. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you want to say anything!


End file.
